


Hot Cocoa

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “My point,” Meg said, as if she was talking to a five year old, “is that you have a stupidly large infatuation with him, and you fail to do anything about it, even if he feels the same way towards you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to [igotout](archiveofourown.tumblr.com/users/igotout) for beta reading this for me!

Castiel shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his trench coat, the biting wind stinging his face as he walked against it. He was looking forward to getting back to his apartment, where he knew that a hot cup of cocoa would be waiting for him, courtesy of Dean, his roommate.

 

He had known Dean Winchester since he was five, when Cas had moved into the house across from his. They had fast become friends, being the only two five year olds in the neighbourhood. 

 

It surprised many people how strong their friendship was, considering how different the two were. Castiel was the quiet one, who liked to stay in and read a good book, rather than go out for a drink, which was what Dean preferred to do.

 

Although, there were instances where the two of them had stepped out of their comfort zone for the other. For example, Cas had given Dean company at a party where Dean’s ex-boyfriend, Gordon, was in attendance. Dean hadn’t wanted to go at all, but as it was his cousin Jo’s birthday, he had to be present. Cas was with him the entire time, and Dean slowly became more comfortable being there.

 

Dean also did a lot for Cas. The most memorable one was when he saved up for over a year to take Cas to a book signing across the country for his birthday, when they were both nineteen.

 

It was when Cas first fell in love with Dean.

 

Cas finally reached the apartment building, and the blast of warm air that greeted him as he stepped inside was a welcome contrast to the chilly weather outside.

 

He trudged up the few flights of stairs to his floor, and dug around in his pockets for his keys, unlocking the door once he found them.

 

As expected, the smell of hot cocoa wafted towards him, and there was Dean, wearing an old sweater and jeans, sitting on the ratty sofa they bought online for cheap. 

 

Cas had loved the small bees on the hem of the sofa, and while Dean had argued against it at first, saying it would fall apart too quickly, he eventually relented, and so it sat in their living room, still in one piece after two years.

 

“Hey, Cas!” greeted Dean, standing up. “I made cocoa.” He gestured towards the kitchen counter, where a steaming cup sat.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas shrugged off his trench coat and took the cup, moving to sit beside Dean. “How was class today?”

 

“Eh, Engineering was boring, as usual.” Dean took a sip out of his own cup gingerly, as the milk was still hot.

 

“Why did you take that class? You don’t seem to like it very much.”

 

Dean frowned. “You know Dad, says I should have something to fall back on in case I’m not smart enough to be a teacher. He still wants me to join the family business, become a mechanic at the garage.”

 

“Dean, you should stop listening to your father. You are by far, one of the smartest people I know.” Cas smiled at him.

 

Dean’s face flushed a dull red at the compliment.

 

They sat in companionable silence, just enjoying each other’s company, until Dean spoke again. 

 

“Oh, guess what? I have a date.”

 

Cas, who was about to take a small drink from his cup, accidentally drank a large gulp at that statement, and spent the next two minutes coughing.

 

“Sorry,” he said, once he recovered.

 

“Don’t apologize, dude.” Dean, who had been watching him worriedly, broke into a smile again. “Anyway, I asked out this chick in History, and she said okay, so we’re going out tonight.”

 

Castiel took a deep breath, before saying. “That’s great! What’s her name?”

 

“Lisa. She’s really cool, and she…”

 

Cas listened to Dean go on about her. He hadn’t seen Dean get this excited about a girl in ages, and he wasn’t about to let his own emotions get in the way of what could possibly be a successful relationship for Dean. 

 

Cas was first and foremost Dean’s best friend, and he wasn’t going to ruin their friendship, even if Cas’ feelings weren’t platonic at all.

 

* * *

 

 

“How do I look?” asked Dean, striking a pose.

 

He was wearing a simple white button-down with jeans, and his hair was neatly gelled, in a way that was both natural yet stylistic.

 

Cas gulped, and plastered a smile on his face that hopefully masked all the longing he felt at the moment. 

 

“You look great, Dean. I’m sure Lisa will think so as well.”

 

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean grinned.

 

Dean left soon after, grabbing his keys to his ‘67 Chevy Impala, a car that his father passed on to him on his eighteenth birthday.

 

Cas put on  _ Doctor Sexy, M.D.,  _ something that he denied watching to anyone but Dean, and let himself get lost in the mindless, yet addicting plot of the TV series.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas was watching Dr. Sexy make out with yet another nurse, this time in a supply closet. He took another bite of the ramen noodles he had prepared, since Cas didn’t trust himself to make anything that required more effort than that. Cooking was something Dean usually took care of, since he was a much better cook than Cas.

 

In the middle of the episode, his phone rang.

 

Cas paused the episode and picked it up, surprised to see the caller ID,  _ Meg Masters. _

 

“Meg?” he asked.

 

“Hello, Clarence,” she replied.

 

“I thought you were at work. What happened?” 

 

Meg worked at a 24 hour pharmacy, and she usually never called any time past eight. It was now 9:30.

 

“Dean happened. I heard he got a date.”

 

Meg knew about his attraction to Dean, and continuously made fun of him for it.

 

“How did you know?” Cas asked, frowning.

 

“I’m in his History class, dumbass.”

 

Right. Cas had forgotten that fact. “What is your point, exactly?”

 

“My point,” Meg said, as if she was talking to a five year old, “is that you have a stupidly large infatuation with him, and you fail to do anything about it, even if he feels the same way towards you.”

 

“No, he doesn’t. He just asked someone out, for crying out loud.” 

 

Meg sighed heavily. “Alright then, I’ll leave you to wallow in your own self-pity.”

 

She then hung up.

 

Cas unpaused the episode, but only for a few moments, as someone started pounding at the door.

 

Cas opened the door to find Dean, his hair mussed up and sticking up on one end. He stalked inside the apartment without a word, flopping down on the couch.

 

“Dean?” asked Cas.

 

He got no response.

 

“Dean, what happened?”

 

Dean turned to look at him, scowling.

 

“You. You happened.” he said, voice flat.

 

“What did I do?” asked Cas. He was extremely confused now.

 

“I can’t even go on a goddamn date because of you!” Dean seemed to unravel before Cas’ eyes. “You goddamn eyes, your goddamn smile, your goddamn- it’s all because I’m in love with you and I’ve never been able to do anything about it!”

 

Cas froze, and at the same time, Dean did too.

 

“Fuck,” said Dean, quietly. “Fuck.”

 

Cas stood there, shell-shocked, staring at Dean. He couldn’t believe what he just heard.

 

Dean got up suddenly.

 

“Please, please just ignore what I just said. Please.” Dean sounded broken, voice cracking on the last word.

 

“Dean,” said Cas, pleading. “Dean.”

 

He moved forward slowly, cradling Dean’s face in his hands. Dean leaned into them, eyelids fluttering.

 

“Cas?” asked Dean, voice soft.

 

Cas stroked his cheeks, and before he could second-guess himself, he whispered, “I love you too.”

 

Dean’s eyes were wide, disbelieving. Then, he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him in, kissing him with a soft passion that made Cas feel dizzy.

 

When they broke apart, the two of them were out of breath. 

 

Dean grinned at Cas. “Man, if I had known that, I would have done that a  _ long _ time ago.”

 

Cas smiled. “Well, you can do it all you want now.”

 

He pulled Dean in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr :)](https://ecstaticastiel.tumblr.com)  
>  thanks for reading!


End file.
